scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Limo Gizmo
|previous = None |next = Get a Life}} Limo Gizmo is the first episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise Limos are vanishing in Chicago... Synopsis A limo is on the parked on a dark and foggy night. An old woman thin climbs in. She sees the hairless, fat, limo driver with sunglasses. “Where to Miss?” he asks. The woman tells the driver that she wants to head to her house kind of far away. The driver begins driving. Suddenly, the steering wheel starts turning on its own. The old woman tells the driver they’re going the wrong way, suddenly, she sees the steering wheel. The driver tells her to hang on, the woman does. The limo drives into a forest. It drives out of sight and a shadowy figure laughs at them! The gang arrives at Chicago. Their good buddy Jim greets them. Jim is tall and thin, he looks about Shaggy’s age. Jim is wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants. He has black hair. Jim and Fred high-five and get into Jim’s car. On the drive, Jim explains limos have been vanishing in the night. There have been reports of a warlock at the same locations the limos have been vanishing from. People describe the warlock with a red robe, a red helmet that looks like a demon covering his face, and a strange magical staff. The gang and Jim enter a large house. The floors are tiled with gold colored stone. Jim tells the gang to sit down. The gang sits down at a table and Jim leaves. He soon returns with lunch. While the gang and Jim eat, a shadowy figure watches them. He vanishes quickly. After lunch, the gang and Jim go outside Limo Club. There, they meet Dr. Frank; he sells limos to anybody at the club. Limo drivers exit the club building and a few buy new shiny limos. Velma asks Dr. Frank where he gets his limos. Dr. Frank says he builds them. The gang enters the club that night. While searching the empty building, Scooby and Shaggy slip and discover a secret passageway. The gang soon finds out the passageway leads to the place where Dr. Frank makes his limos. Fred points out a box. It’s filled with tiny gadgets. A security guard named Bob appears and the gang hides. Bob hates his job. He leaves the room. Suddenly, Dr. Frank and a woman appear. “Frank, I’ll get you more of the gadgets tomorrow!” the woman says. “Fine Zelda,” Dr. Frank says. The woman called Zelda exits the room, next Dr. Frank does. An evil laugh is heard. Suddenly, the warlock appears. He replaces the box of gadgets with another box. He says the evil gadgets will work better. The warlock vanishes in a puff of smoke. The gang crawls out from their hiding spot. Fred says they should split up and search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy soon find themselves in the main area of the limo club. They’re glad they aren’t the ones searching the factory where the warlock just appeared. Meanwhile, Daphne is lost; she is searching for Fred and Velma. She leans against a wall. Suddenly, hands pull her into the darkness. Fred and Velma are searching for Daphne. Fred trips on a rope and a trap door opens under him. Velma doesn’t realize. She continues walking. A trap door opens above Velma. The warlock swoops down, grabs her, pulls her up, and the trap door closes! Scooby and Shaggy are outside, waiting for a limo. They assume Fred, Daphne, and Velma are done and have gone back to Jim’s house. They see a free limo in wide variety of limos for sale. Scooby and Shaggy hop in, Shaggy is driving. He begins his first time driving a limo, and he isn’t bad. The ride is going nicely. Shaggy points out Jim’s house kind of far away. Suddenly, the steering wheel starts driving by itself. The car drives up a mountain. The mountain is all grey. Scooby and Shaggy hop out of the limo as it drives off the mountain. They see the warlock with a sack; he’s hiking up the mountain. Shaggy sees a sheet of paper that slips out of the sack. It’s a cry for help from Fred. Shaggy and Scooby see the warlock enter a cabin. They go after him. “Like, nobody messes with our pals,” Shaggy says. The cabin is quite large. The warlock could be anywhere. Shaggy sees two devil dogs. The dogs leap on Scooby and Shaggy. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking at the warlock. They tell him he’ll never get away with his plans. The warlock simply laughs evilly. He explains he’s been getting away with it for a month. The warlock pulls a lever. The walls start moving in every second. “One hour to this room is crushed!” the warlock laughs. He leaves. Fred, Velma, and Daphne try to untie themselves; it’s no use. After discovering the devil dogs were robots, Scooby and Shaggy put on the costumes. They are now searching for Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Shaggy points out a funny looking door. They open it. Monkeys are doing odd dances and tiger are shaking their heads back and forth. Scooby and Shaggy quickly slam the door. They try another door. A TV is playing some preschool show. Scooby and Shaggy slam the door again. They open another door. The warlock is there. He tells them to go find two intruders, a dog and a boy. The warlock slams the door. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma see the walls closing in. Fred says they have thirty minutes and he hopes his help note was gotten by somebody. Daphne says nobody could have gotten it unless they were close-by. Fred sighs and agrees. Velma says she never got to solve enough mysteries. Fred agrees. “Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to the rescue!” a familiar voice calls. Shaggy and Scooby enter the room, not dressed like devil dogs anymore. Fred smiles at them. Soon, everybody is out of the room just as the walls crush the room. Fred says it’s time to set a trap, Scooby and Shaggy as live bait. After the warlock has been captured, Fred unmasks him. It’s Dr. Frank. Doctor Frank explains he didn't make the limos, he was smuggling them, using the gadgets to drive them onto a boat that went to Africa. The police come and take him away. The episode ends with the gang saying good-bye to Jim as they get on their airplane. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Chicago **The Limo Club **Jim's house What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff